My Boyfriend Castiel
by Riellebay
Summary: We all know Dean has a reputation for getting drunk, but what if he takes his drunken experiences a little to far... Say a tattoo? (Rated T for language, minimal Destiel)


Dean, still groggy from a hangover, opened his eyes only to be surprised that he was in some random park in the middle of Chicago. The Hunter was lying on a bench with a little girl poking him with a stick.

"Are you a homeless guy?" The child asked

"Megan! Don't bother that man!" An average height woman who looked a bit younger than Dean himself ran to 'Megan' and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her away. Dean rolled his eyes, he was SO not in the mood for this right now,

"Strictly speaking, yes." He sarcastically grunted to himself. Dean unsteadily rose from the bench and spotted a public bathroom, he found his way into it. The older Winchester turned on the cold water and splashed his face a few times, attempting to wake himself up. That was when he realized that his shirt was unbuttoned. A bandage was taped to his stomach. He had seen this type of bandage once before: when he had gotten his anti-possession tattoo. *Shit* Dean thought, anxiously ripping off the bandage, a pink and red heart with stereotypical Angel wings sprouting from the sides was printed onto the hunter's abdomen.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled this time, but what made it better is that the heart had swirly cursive handwriting that read: I belong to Castiel and he belongs to me! (He's my boyfriend!) A flash of last night almost like Sam's visions struck Dean like a bolt of lightning:

"More shaaaaats!" A drunken Dean demanded from the bartender, he complied. The green eyed 'party animal' stumbled out of the bar, a tattoo parlor apparently seemed like a good idea to glazed Dean at the time. "Ah wana tattoo!" Dean exclaimed bursting through the door with his arms in the air. The tattoo artist looked up and smirked,

"Oh yeah?" The artist asked. Dean made a thinking face,

"Umm... yip!"

"Alrighty then, what do you want?" The man mocked

"I dunno... something manly! Cuz yu kno im a maaanly man with some manly sheen, yu see wer im comin from?" The tattoo artist laughed,

"Well, we have a great new design for couples, here:" The man held up a sketch of the heart with wings, the words: I belong to *their name* and *their gender* belongs to me! Were written in the middle of the heart "Well of course the 'Their name` and 'their gender` would be filled in to your specification. Do you have a girlfriend?" He tried to contain his amusement.

"Nah... BUT I HAVE THIS REALLY HAWT FRIEND!"

"Oh really? What's her name?" The tattoo artist got his pen ready to write it on the design,

"Don't beh sillyz, itsa _he_ and his nam is Cassssss" Dean stretched out the 's` for a long time.

"Is that his full name?"

"Nah."

"What is it then?"

"Casstel." Dean seemed proud he could say it

"Casstel?"

"No stupid! I said Castiel! C-A-S-T-I-E-L" Dean spelled out the name "oh, and ah changd mah mnd, hes totally mah boyfriend, put that on tha tattoo" Dean smiled a wide grin resembling the Grinch.

The memory faded away, Dean wiped his face with his hand. The sound of his phone abruptly awoke him from his trance. Sam was calling.

"Uh, yeah?" Dean answered

"Dean? Where are you?!" Sam exclaimed "I tried calling you like 7 times last night!"

"Yeah, about that, I was drunk." Dean could hear the disapproval in his brother's voice,

"Well, I figured, whatever get back to the motel... you do remember where the motel is right?"

"Yes Sammy, I remember." Dean was annoyed

"Great okay. Um, I guess see you soo-" the phone line went dead "right. Okay then, see you soon."

Half an hour later, the older Winchester arrived. With the time Dean had to think, he had comprised a list of things he could no longer afford to do:

1\. Pick up girls and have one night stands

2\. Take his shirt off in front of Sam or Cas

3\. Work out in front of Sam or Cas

4\. Step out of the bathroom after showering with just a towel

5\. Lift his arms too high in certain shirts

Now Dean could handle most of these things, or at least he thought he could. He could hold off girls, he did it before in high school. For a day. And it wasn't like he had some need to take his shirt off in front of his best friend or brother, so he could do it. Right? Also he knew Sam wasn't some creepy weirdo who spied on people in the shower, so that really wasn't an issue.

"Sam?" Dean called out

"Im in here Dean." Sam walked out of the bathroom with a comb, he ran it through his hair then set it down, smoothing it down with his hand. Dean looked uncomfortable. "You okay?" Sam asked noticing the look on his brother's face,

"Oh yeah, me? I'm not disturbed at all but that PDOA!" Dean mimicked Sam's hair move, Sam rolled his eyes.

"Here." He held up a bag, Dean opened it, a used ash tray with a pulled pork sandwich was sitting in the bag, Dean scoffed

"Ha. That's a good one Sammy."

"Your brilliance is to blame."

A few weeks went by, there was something weird with Dean. Sam had noticed the little things, like his big brother not going to bars anymore. That. Was. Strange. Also Sam never saw Dean with his shirt off anymore... I mean, it's not like Sam wanted to see that! It's more like it just used to somehow happen a lot before and now it didn't. Like ever.

Cas was injured. Badly. A hunt had gone wrong, and Cas was weak. Sam was holding the wound.

"Dean, give me your shirt." Sam demanded, holding out his hand

"Use yours!"

"I literally have my hands full right now! Just give it to me, I need to bind this!"

"Fine." Dean turned his back to Sam.

"Dean! What are you doing?! Give me your shirt!"

"I am!" Dean said awkwardly handing his shirt to Sam "I'm gonna go get the first aid kit!" He said with his back still turned, already running away.

"It's right here!" Sam yelled

"Nope! I'm pretty sure it's in the Impala!" He kept running. Once Dean was by the safety of his baby, he found a spare shirt and put it on. "Yeah sorry, I uh, couldn't find it in the car..." Dean said, out of breath, after he returned.

"It's right here Dean." Sam said annoyed, pointing to it on the ground.

"How's Cas?" Dean interrupted

"He'll be fine, he needs some rest."

"Great, OK that's good."

"Hey Dean?" Sam called to his brother in the bathroom,

"Yeah?"

"Check this out" he said turning the laptop screen to face his older brother.

"'Woman ripped limb from limb,'" Dean read off the screen as he walked towards the laptop, "'identical attack to man from last week!' You think there's a case here?" Sam shrugged,

"Well it's worth checking out, it seems like our kind of gig."

"Alright then, pack up." Dean said grabbing his duffel bag, he proceeded to stuff a shirt in the bag as well.

They had thought it was a werewolf, but it wasn't. Whatever it was, it completely caught the Winchesters off guard, and now the thing had Dean pinned against the wall and Sam unconscious on th floor.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as his brother's body slumped to the ground. "Alright you son of a bitch, what are you, and what have you done to my brother?!" Dean tried pulling his blade that he kept in his back pocket on the monster, but the creature saw what Dean was about to do and it knocked the knife out of the hunter's hand. Sam stirred and the monster turned to look, Dean took the opportunity and lunged at the thing, tackling it to the rotting wooden floor. But soon, Dean was the one being tackled. He turned his head and glanced over to Sammy, the younger Winchester's eyes slowly opened but grew wide just as a sharp pain coursed throughout Dean's body. The last thing he remembered was Sam's echoing voice calling for him.

"How is he?!" Dean heard Sam exclaim, they were in the Impala and someone was next to him in the back seat.

"He's stable." A gruff and familiar but steady voice spoke, Cas. Dean's consciousness was fading...

"Quick! Put him on the bed! Get his shirt off!" Sam commanded,

"What?! No!" Dean yelled, sitting bolt upright as he landed on the motel bed wincing in pain.

"Dean!" Sam was surprised,

"I'm sure that the wound isn't that bad!" Dean protested

"You're bleeding like a stuck pig Dean!" Sam argued in a panicked manor,

"See look, I can get up!" Dean attempted, failed and ended up back where he started.

"Cas, get his shirt off I left the Impala running...". Cas started with his instruction but Dean stopped his hand.

"Cas. Please I beg of you don't." Dean's eyes were wide. Cas looked confused but proceeded as Sam returned.

"Dean what's wrong?" Sam could see the look in his brother's eyes. Dean pushed through Cas and Sam, stumbling through the pain into the bathroom. He promptly locked the door. "Dean?! What the Hell are you doing?!" Dean could hear Sam through the door. The blood stuck to his shirt as Dean peeled it off his skin, he could see that this was worse than anything head ever had. But as well as that, the tattoo was clearly visible. Dean a few things running through his mind:

1\. Don't die

2\. Don't let Sam or Cas see this horrible tattoo

3\. Don't. Die.

"Sammy, I'm coming out." Dean said bravely. "But don't laugh. Laugh, and I'll punch you out!"

"Why would I laugh Dean?"

"Just don't." Dean cautiously opened the door.

"Oh my God Dean, are you okay?!" Sam worriedly asked, "Wait, what is that..."

"Heal it Goddammit!" Dean exclaimed to Cas, the Angel placed his hand on the wound, it was gone leaving the tattoo.

There was silence for a good two minutes. Dean couldn't see the tattoo from his angle, but he knew what his younger brother and his best friend were staring at, what they were assessing to see how they should react. Dean broke the silence,

"Fine! I have a tattoo that says Cas is my boyfriend! And yes that's why I was acting so weird that time you were injured Cas! And yes that's why I don't pick up girls anymore! So yay. Are you guys happy now?!"

"I can't help it..." Sam muttered already cracking a smile,

"What?" Dean asked

"I can't help it!" Sam said louder as he burst out into a laughing spasm that seemed to last for eternity.

"I will punch you out Sam! My threat is still valid!" Dean yelled pointing at his brother as Sam walked past Dean and proceeded to collapse on the bed laughing.

"Um. I could get rid of that for you..." Cas said awkwardly "I mean if you wanted it gone..."

"Of course I want it gone Cas!" Cas wasted no time, putting his hand on the tattoo and making it disappear. "Finally!" Dean grabbed another shirt and put it on. "I'm getting a beer." Dean said grabbing his coat and walking out the door. Sam remained hyperventilating on the motel bed, pointing at Dean through the motel window.


End file.
